


Finally Noticed, Did You?

by xfandomwritingsx



Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “Are you flirting with me?”   “You finally noticed?”
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Reader
Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Finally Noticed, Did You?

Stupid Ravenclaw boy. Stupid Slytherin girls. Stupid hair that’s never as straight or as sleek or the right type of curly as everyone else’s. Stupid robes not fitting properly. Stupid mascara that’s now running down your cheeks as you cry. Stupid everything.

An arm slips around your shoulders when you’re hunched over on the common room, elbows on your knees, crying eyes buried in your hands. The body of the person holding you is warm and soft, their hand runs up and down your arm in a calming motion. You know it’s Dean. It’s always Dean.

“Why can’t I look as pretty as they do?” Your voice cracks beneath the tears, the question muffled by your fingers. His arm retreats around your shoulders and for a moment you’re afraid he’s just going to leave. Then his hands are on your face, prying it out of its hiding spot and turning you to look at him.

“Because you’re already the most beautiful witch in this school,” he says softly. “ _Pretty_ would be a step back for you.” His thumbs brush along your cheeks, wiping away the tears, blackened by your makeup. There’s something genuine in his eyes, a longing, and it makes your stomach drop suddenly.

“Do you…” you pause to lick your lips and try again. “Are you flirting with me?” He lets out the smallest laugh.

“Finally noticed, did you?” His voice is hushed, almost in a whisper as he leans forward. You’re pulled to him by an invisible force, hands reaching out for his sides. And for the first time all day, there’s a ghost of a smile on your lips as he kisses you.


End file.
